disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Read-Along
]]Disney Read-Alongs are a series of illustrated books for children with accompanying recordings of the books being read. The first Read-Alongs, book-and-record sets, were released in 1965 by Disneyland Records (now Walt Disney Records); several hundred titles have been produced. The books were typically adaptations of popular Disney movies, cartoons, and other stories, running 24 pages. Sometimes there would be adaptations of non-Disney stories (such as generic fairy tale adaptations, or even certain non-Disney properties), stories based on Disneyland theme park attractions, and original stories featuring Disney's characters. A narrator (or in some titles, a character from the story in first-person) read the story, and dialogue and songs from the original source were included. The sound of Tinkerbell's chimes was the signal for the reader to turn the page. Until 1991, the books always contained the tag line "SEE the pictures, HEAR the story/record/tape, READ the book." The first editions typically had this introduction: *"This is a Walt Disney/Disneyland original Little Long-Playing Record, and I am your story reader. I am going to begin now to read the story of title here. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it's time to turn the page when Tinker Bell rings her little bells like this: (sound of 'chimes' ringing). Let's begin now." In most cases, the narrator was Robie Lester on 1965-71 titles, and Lois "Lane" Wilkinson on 1970-74 titles. Meanwhile, the second editions (released beginning in 1976), and new titles released thereafter (beginning with the Little Golden Book and Record/Cassette sets), typically had this introduction (since the second editions were also released on cassette), and still do to this day: *"This is the story of title here. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this: (sound of chimes ringing). Let's begin now." (Note: Both editions of Peter and the Wolf did not include a chimes ring and thus that part of the introduction was skipped.) Occasional titles have different intros, either by real people or characters. Some titles also had different signals for turning the page (particularly the Little Golden Book read-alongs), but most were presented in this manner. Also the way the story was presented differed from the first and second editions. In the former, the story was usually presented in its entirety on side 1 (on some shorter ones, the story was read twice), with one or two songs related to the story on side 2. In the latter, the story was spread out across both sides of the record with the related song(s) usually playing after the story was finished, but on some mid-to-late 1970s titles the song(s) would be incorporated into the story. A handful of early read-along titles also had the story spread onto both sides of the record, but the norm was the entire story being on side 1. The first editions also had no character voices, music or sound effects accompanying the story; the sole exception was Peter and the Wolf, integrating its' music score into the story and backing Robie Lester's narration. Beginning with the Little Golden Book read-alongs, nearly all new releases would include additional character voices alongside the narrator, as well as sound effects and background music. (Some titles of existing Disney films would use the music directly from the film; others would remake it or use similar-sounding scores. By the mid-1980s, Disney had put together a library of multi-purpose stock music cues arranged and compiled by Gary Powell to use in several read-alongs that did not use actual film scores.) Such voice cast members heard on the late 1970s and early 1980s read-alongs included Hal Smith, Patricia Parris, Tony Pope, Corey Burton, Tress MacNeille, Les Perkins, Linda Gary and Bob Holt. A curious exception was the 1977 reissue of the Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs read-along, which did not re-record the story's narration and voices, but simply reused Robie Lester's narration of the 1966 original, with music and sound effects added. Additionally, the 1970 read-along of The Night Before Christmas stayed as-is on the record version, but was also released on cassette in 1977, retaining Lois Lane's original narration (with the opening modified a bit to remove referencing the title as a record), making it the only "original"-style read-along to also be released on cassette in addition to record. In 1976, Disney started releasing Read-Along titles on cassette in addition to the versions on records. The cassette versions usually had the story in its entirety, plus the songs (if applicable) on both sides making it unnecessary to turn the cassette over to listen to the rest of the story. As such, the sides were not designated. The cassette versions were based on the second editions. *"That was the end of the story. If you would like to hear it again, turn the tape over." (1976–88) *"That was the end of the story. If you would like to hear it again, just turn the tape over." (1988–97) The last cassette to use the end message is that of Hercules. Starting in 1979, Disneyland Records also released "Take a Tape Along" sets that included several read-alongs on cassette; each tape having a different story on each side (rather than the same story being on both sides of the cassette.) Originally, the Disney read-along records were pressed with plain green labels with black lettering. In 1976, the records began being pressed with the yellow "rainbow" labels seen on all of their LP albums beginning at that point. The cassette tapes were normally red with a white label, though some of the Golden read-along cassettes were yellow. Beginning in the late 1980s, white cassette tapes were utilized, and then they began to be made in a magenta color in the early 1990s. Beginning in 1976, Disneyland Records also began producing read-along adaptations of Little Golden Book titles, released simultaneously on record and cassette. These were usually touted on the cover as "A Little Golden Book & Record/Cassette," and each story would have a new song or two written (and sometimes performed) by Larry Groce. In 1983, Disney and Golden teamed up again to produce four read-along versions of Mercer Mayer's Little Critter stories. These usually had two songs each after the story, written by Michael and Patty Silversher and/or Larry Groce. Though not exactly traditional read-alongs, in the early 1980s Disneyland Records also began releasing "Disney Songtape and Book" sets, which consisted of one of their existing LP albums on audio cassette, and an accompanying 24-page read-along book containing the lyrics to the songs. The tagline on the back of these was: "SEE the pictures, HEAR the tape, READ the book, SING!" In the mid-1980s, Fisher-Price also distributed some of Disney's generic fairy tale read-alongs, along with Mother Goose Rhymes, under their own line of "Fisher Price Classics" read-along records and cassettes. Additionally, Disneyland Records and Fisher-Price co-produced read-along cassette adaptations of some of the Disney's Wonderful World of Reading books in 1981, along with comic book adaptations of some of their animated features. From 1984 to 1987, Disneyland/Vista Records produced read-alongs in the "Disney Discovery Series," teaching such subjects as counting, manners, the alphabet, colors and shapes, different jobs and modes of transportation, the seasons, telling time and safety tips. These were generally narrated by Laurie Main, William Woodson, Linda Gary, and sometimes Tony Pope (in character as Goofy), and often told in rhyme. They featured various characters from numerous Disney animated features and shorts of the time, and would conclude with a song or two relating to the story (typically performed by Larry Groce, often coming from the older Little Golden Book read-alongs or from the Children's Favorites series of albums.) In 1987, Disneyland/Vista Records discontinued all vinyl read-alongs, and as a result, many pre-1976 titles that were still available (and had not been redone as "second editions" in the late 70s and early 80s) went out of print. An exception was several of the generic fairy tale adaptations (such as Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood and The Gingerbread Man) that were reissued as cassette editions under the "Disney Presents Your Favorite Fairy Tales" banner, with new cover artwork, and new songs and narration on the cassettes (by Marvin Kaplan). These read-alongs did not have any character voices, similar to the 1965-1974 read-alongs, but had background music and sound effects accompanying them, and each story began with an original song, "I Wish I Was Magic." Disney also produced titles based on non-Disney properties, such as, notably, the Star Wars films (years before Disney acquired Lucasfilm in 2012); these were released under the Buena Vista Read-Along Adventure name (one exception was E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, which was released with the Disneyland label). The Star Wars titles often used the sound of R2-D2 beeping as the page-turning signal. Disney also produced various Peanuts book-and-audio read-alongs with Charles Schulz and United Features Syndicate; these were often told in script format and utilized the actual audio from the TV specials that were being adapted. These were based on select TV specials that aired, with the exception of Snoopy, Come Home, which was based on the 1972 film, which, ironically enough, doesn't feature any of The Sherman Brothers music, but recycled music from It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown which was done by Vince Guaraldi. These titles had their own variation of the introduction: *"Hi. I'm Charlie Brown. You can read along in your book as you listen to the story. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this: (sound of chimes ringing). And now we present title." Other non-Disney properties that were adapted by Buena Vista into read-alongs included Garfield, the Get-Along Gang, Rainbow Brite, Voltron, ALF and Gumby. Currently, Walt Disney Records releases Read-Along book sets as 32-page books with audio CDs. Titles Some of the titles released on vinyl include: *301: Sleeping Beauty (1965; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Bob Holt *302: Mary Poppins (1965; new edition, 1977) *303: Three Little Pigs (1965; new edition, 1978) - Narrated by Linda Gary *304: Peter Pan (1965; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Laurie Main *305: One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1965; new edition, 1982) *306: Alice in Wonderland (1965; new edition, 1979) - Narrated by Linda Gary *307: Lady and the Tramp (1965; new edition, 1979) - Narrated by Hal Smith *308: Cinderella (1965; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Linda Gary *309: Bambi (1966; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Bob Holt *310: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1966; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Robie Lester (both versions) *311: Pinocchio (1966; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Hal Smith (as Jiminy Cricket) *312: Mother Goose Rhymes (1966; new edition, 1979) - Narrated by Hal Smith *313: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966; new edition, 1979) - Narrated by Laurie Main *314: The Seven Dwarfs and their Diamond Mine (1966) *315: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (1967) *316: The Gnome-Mobile (1967) *317: Hansel and Gretel (1967) - Narrated by Robie Lester *318: Black Beauty (1967) *319: The Jungle Book (1967; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Laurie Main (as Bagheera the Panther) *320: The Happiest Millionaire (1967) *321: Peter and the Wolf (1968; new edition, 1978) (did not have a chimes ring) - Narrated by Hal Smith *322: Heidi (1968) *323: It's a Small World (1968; new edition, 1978) - Narrated by Linda Gary *324: Dumbo (1968; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Bob Holt *325: How the Camel Got His Hump (1968) *326: Acting Out the ABCs (1968) *327: Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968; new edition, 1978) *328: Little Red Riding Hood (1968) *329: Babes in Toyland (1968) *330: Little Hiawatha (1969) *331: The Grasshopper and the Ants (1969) *332: The Little Red Hen (1969) *333: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger (1969) *334: Mickey Mouse, Brave Little Tailor (1969) - Narrated by Robie Lester *335: Johnny Appleseed (1969) *336: Pirates of the Caribbean (1969) *337: Gingerbread Man (1969) *338: More Jungle Book (1969) *339: The Haunted Mansion (1969) - Narrated by Robie Lester *340: The Ugly Duckling (1970) *341: The Emperor's New Clothes (1970) *342: The Adventures of Robin Hood (1970) *343: Thumper's Race (1970) *344: The Night Before Christmas (1970; reissued in 1976 with number 251) - Narrated by Lois Lane *345: The Bremen Town Musicians (1970) *346: Rapunzel (1970) *347: The Wizard of Oz (1970; new edition, 1978) - Narrated by Hal Smith *348: Mickey and the Beanstalk (1970) *349: The Aristocats (1970) *350: Pecos Bill (1970) *351: Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1970) *352: Suzie, the Little Blue Coupe (1970) *353: The Little House (1970) *354: Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet (1970) *355: The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met (1970) *356: Aladdin and his Lamp (1971) *357: Swiss Family Robinson (1971; new edition, 1982) *358: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea '' (1971; new edition, 1982) *359: ''Sinbad the Sailor (1971) *360: Davy Crockett (1971; new edition, 1982) *361: Treasure Island (1971; new edition, 1982) *362: More Mother Goose (1971) *363: Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby (1971; new edition, 1977) *364: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *365: Robin Hood (1973; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Bob Holt *366: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Laurie Main *367: The Rescuers (1977) - Narrated by Bob Holt *368: The Hobbit (1977) *369: Pete's Dragon (1977) - Narrated by Hal Smith *376: The Sword in the Stone (1978) - Narrated by Alan Young *381: The Black Hole (1979) *382: The Return of the King (1980) *383: The Fox and the Hound (1981) *384: Tron (1982) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *385: Return to Oz (1985) *386: Mickey's Christmas Carol (1982) - Narrated by William Woodson *387: Counting Fun (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) - Narrated by Laurie Main and Tony Pope (as Goofy) *388: Baby Animals (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) - Narrated by Linda Gary *389: The Black Cauldron (1985) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *390: Manners (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) - Narrated by William Woodson *391: ABCs (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) - Narrated by William Woodson and Tony Pope (as Goofy) *392: Things That Go (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) - Narrated by Linda Gary and Tony Pope (as Goofy) *393: People at Work (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) - Narrated by William Woodson and Tony Pope (as Goofy) *394: Wuzzles - Hoppopotamus Goes to Hollywuz (1985) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *395: Wuzzles - Bumblelion's Funny Money (1985) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *396: Wuzzles - Butterbear's Surprise Guest (1985) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *397: Wuzzles - Eleroo and the Brahma Bullfinch (1985) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *501: Gummies to the Rescue (Gummi Bears) *502: Zummi's Magic Spell (Gummi Bears) *503: The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - Narrated by Laurie Main *507: Safety First (Disney Discovery Series) (1986) - Narrated by William Woodson and Linda Gary *507: Colors and Shapes (Disney Discovery Series) (1986) - Narrated by William Woodson and Linda Gary Little Golden Book read-along titles include (cassette numbers are the same as the vinyl editions, but with a DC after the number): *201: The Saggy Baggy Elephant *202: The Tawny Scrawny Lion *203: The Poky Little Puppy *204: Rumpelstiltskin *205: Scuffy the Tugboat ''- Narrated by Bob Holt *206: ''Thumbelina *207: Little Boy with a Big Horn - ''Narrated by Bob Holt *208: ''Puss in Boots *209: Chicken Little ''- Narrated by Bob Holt *210: ''The Large and Growly Bear - Narrated by Bob Holt *211: Tootle *212: The Color Kitten *213: The Happy Man and his Dump Truck *214: The Taxi that Huirried *215: Smokey the Bear *216: The Little Engine that Could *217: The Pussycat Tiger *218: David and Goliath *219: Noah's Ark *220: The Lively Little Rabbit *221: Circus Time ''- Narrated by Bob Holt *222: ''Seven Little Postmen *223: There's No Such Thing as a Dragon ''- Narrated by Bob Holt *224: ''The Little Fat Policeman ''- Narrated by Bob Holt *225: ''Just for You (Little Critter) (1983) *226: Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad (Little Critter) (1983) *227: Just Me and My Dad (Little Critter) (1983) *228: Just Grandma and Me ''(Little Critter) (1983) *252: ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *253: Frosty the Snowman *254: The Twelve Days of Christmas *255: Jingle Bells "Charlie Brown Records" read-along titles include: *401: A Charlie Brown Christmas (Charlie Brown Records) *402: Charlie Brown's All-Stars (Charlie Brown Records) *403: He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) *404: It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) *405: You're in Love, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) *406: Snoopy, Come Home (Charlie Brown Records) *407: It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) *408: You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) *409: It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) *410: It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) *411: You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (Charlie Brown Records) Early cassette titles include: *1DC: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1977) *2DC: Pinocchio (1977) *3DC: Dumbo (1977) *4DC: The Jungle Book (1977) *5DC: Robin Hood (1977) *6DC: Cinderella (1977) *7DC: Bambi (1977) - Narrated by Bob Holt *8DC: Peter Pan (1977) *9DC: Sleeping Beauty (1977) *10DC: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1977) *11DC: Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby (1977) *12DC: Mary Poppins (1977) *13DC: The Wizard of Oz (1978) *14DC: The Rescuers (1977) *15DC: It's a Small World (1978) *16DC: Three Little Pigs (1978) *17DC: Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1978) *18DC: The Hobbit (1977) *19DC: Pete's Dragon (1977) *20DC: Peter and the Wolf (1978) *21DC: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1979) *22DC: Lady and the Tramp (1979) *23DC: Alice in Wonderland (1979) *24DC: Mother Goose Rhymes (1979) *25DC: The Black Hole (1979) *26DC: The Return of the King (1980) *27DC: The Fox and the Hound (1981) *28DC: Dragonslayer (1981) *29DC: One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1982) *30DC: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1982) *31DC: Davy Crockett (1982) *32DC: Treasure Island (1982) *33DC: Swiss Family Robinson (1982) *34DC: Tron (1982) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *35DC: Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *36DC: Return to Oz (1985) *37DC: Counting Fun (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) *38DC: Baby Animals (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) *39DC: The Black Cauldron (1985) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *40DC: Manners (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *41DC: ABCs (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *42DC: Things That Go (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *43DC: People at Work (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *44DC: Hoppopotamus goes to Hollywuz (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *45DC: Bumbelion's Funny Money (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *46DC: Butterbear's Surprise Gift (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *47DC: Eleroo and the Brahma Bullfinch (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *48DC: Heidi *49DC: Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore ''- Narrated by Laurie Main *50DC: ''Penny Henny *51DC The Sword in the Stone - Narrated by Hamilton Camp Cassette versions of "Charlie Brown Records" release numbers: *81DC: A Charlie Brown Christmas *82DC: Charlie Brown's All-Stars *83DC: He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown *84DC: It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *85DC: You're in Love, Charlie Brown *86DC: Snoopy, Come Home *87DC: It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown *88DC: You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown *89DC: It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown *90DC: It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown *91DC: You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown 92DC-149DC are unknown Cassette titles in the "Buena Vista Read-Along Adventures" series include: *150DC: A New Hope (Star Wars) *151DC: Empire Strikes Back (Star Wars) *152DC: Raiders of the Lost Ark (Indiana Jones) - Narrated by William Woodson *153DC: Droid World (Star Wars) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *154DC: Planet of the Hoojibs (Star Wars) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *155DC: Return of the Jedi (Star Wars) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *156DC: E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial - Narrated by Drew Barrymore as Gertie *157DC: Dark Crystal - Narrated by William Woodson *158DC: The Black Stallion *159DC: The Black Stallion Returns *160DC: Return of the Jedi: Ewoks Join the Fight (Star Wars) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *161DC: Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Star Trek) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *162DC: The Wrath of Khan (Star Trek) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *163DC: The Search for Spock (Star Trek) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *164DC: The Last Starfighter - Narrated by Chuck Riley *165DC: The Temple of Doom (Indiana Jones) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *166DC: Gremlins - Narrated by Chuck Riley *167DC: The Ewok Adventure (Star Wars) *168DC: Roboforce: Battle at the Fortress Steele *169DC: Goonies (1985) - Narrated by Jeff Cohen as Chunk *170DC: The Battle for Endor (Star Wars) *171DC: The Voyage Home (Star Trek) - Narrated by Chuck Riley 172-179DC are unknown *180DC: Adventures in Colors & Shapes (Star Wars) - Narrated by William Woodson *181DC: Adventures in ABC (Star Wars) - Narrated by William Woodson & Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *182DC: Labyrinth *183DC: Willow - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *184DC: The Last Crusade (Indiana Jones) - Narrated by John Rhys-Davies 185-200DC are unknown, 201DC-224DC are from Little Golden Books, using the same numbers as the vinyl editions but with "DC" after them. 229DC is unknown. 230DC-237DC are from Disney's "Your Favorite Fairy Tales" read-along series, all released in 1987. *230DC: Goldilocks and the Three Bears - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *231DC: Hansel and Gretel - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *232DC: Little Red Riding Hood - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *233DC: The Little Red Hen - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *234DC: The Gingerbread Man - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *235DC: The Ugly Duckling - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *236DC: Emperor's New Clothes - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *237DC: Rapunzel - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan 238-250DC are unknown *251DC: The Night Before Christmas ''- Narrated by Lois Lane *252DC: ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Little Golden Books) *253DC: Frosty the Snowman (Little Golden Books) - Narrated by Hal Smith *254DC: The 12 Days of Christmas (Little Golden Books) *255DC: Jingle Bells (Little Golden Books) *256DC: The Small One *257DC: Jingle Bells 258-259DC are unknown *260DC: Here Comes Garfield *261DC: Garfield on the Town *262DC: Garfield in the Rough 263-269DC are unknown *270DC: Get Along Gang and the Missing Caboose *271DC: Get Along Gang and the Bad Loser *272DC: Get Along Gang and the Big Bully *273DC: Get Along Gang and the New Neighbor *280DC: Rainbow Brite Saves Spring *281DC: Rainbow Brite and the Brook Meadow Deer *282DC: Rainbow Brite and the Big Color Mixup *283DC: Rainbow Brite and Happy Birthday, Buddy Blue *284DC: The Chipmunk Adventure (Alvin and the Chipmunks) - Narrated by William Woodson (Includes the song: The Girls and Boys of Rock & Roll) *285DC: The Chipmunks Join the Circus (Alvin and the Chipmunks) - Narrated by William Woodson (Includes the song: The Chipmunks Theme) *286DC: Alf Drops In *287DC: Alf Goes Wild *288DC: Alf Plays Detective *289DC: Super Alf *290DC: Castle in the Clouds ''(Gumby) *291DC: ''Wild West Adventure ''(Gumby) Book and Cassette Tapes-B sets from the mid 1980s to early 1990's *501B: ''Gummies to the Rescue (Gummi Bears) *502B: Zummi's Magic Spell (Gummi Bears) *503B: The Great Mouse Detective - ''Narrated by Laurie Main *504B: ''Cubbi Finds a Friend (Gummi Bears) *505B: Tummi and the Dragon (Gummi Bears) 506B is unknown *507B: Safety First (Disney Discovery Series) *508B: Colors and Shapes (Disney Discovery Series) *509B: The Happiest Fluppy (Fluppy Dogs) *510B: Lost and Found Fluppy (Fluppy Dogs) *511B: The Seasons (Disney Discovery Series) *512B: Telling Time (Disney Discovery Series) *513B: The Aristocats - Narrated by Linda Gary *514B: Welcome to Duckburg (DuckTales) *515B: Launchpad's Daring Raid (DuckTales) *516B: Dinosaur Ducks (DuckTales) *517B: Scrooge's Treasure Hunt (DuckTales) *518B: Ernest Goes to Camp - Narrated by Jim Varney as Ernest P. Worrell *519B: Donald's Pooch Parlor *520B: Mickey's Tattered Tale *521B: Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Narrated by Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit *522B: Oliver & Company - Narrated by William Woodson *523B: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (new edition, 1989) - Narrated by Laurie Main *524B: Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (new edition, 1989) - Narrated by Laurie Main *525B: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (new edition, 1989) - Narrated by Laurie Main *526B: Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore - Narrated by Laurie Main *527B: Honey I Shrunk the Kids - Narrated by Robert Oliveri as Nick Szalinski *528B: The Case of the Missing Egg (Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers) *529B: The Case of the Flying Carpet (Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers) *530B: The Little Mermaid - Narrated by Roy Dotrice 531-700B are unknown *701B: Attack of the Sand Monster (Voltron) *702B: Lotor's Secret Weapon (Voltron) *703B: The Masked Robeast (Voltron) *704B: Trapped on the Jungle Planet (Voltron) *705B: The Adventure Begins (Photon) *706B: The Tunnels of Danger (Photon) 1990-2000 read-along book-and-cassette titles include: *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1990) - Narrated by Mary D'Arcy *''Pinocchio'' (1990) - Narrated by Hal Smith as Jiminy Cricket *''Dumbo'' (1990) - Narrated by Bob Holt *''The Jungle Book'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main as Bagheera the Panther *''Robin Hood'' (1990) - Narrated by Bob Holt *''Cinderella'' (1990) - Narrated by Linda Gary *''Bambi'' (1990) - Narrated by Bob Holt *''Peter Pan'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1990) - Narrated by Bob Holt *''Mary Poppins'' (1990) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1990) - Narrated by Hal Smith *''The Rescuers'' (1990) - Narrated by Bob Holt *''It's a Small World'' (1990) - Narrated by Linda Gary *''Three Little Pigs'' (1990) - Narrated by Linda Gary *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1990) - Narrated by Hal Smith *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1990; new edition, 1999) - Narrated by Linda Gary (original); Roy Dotrice (new edition) *''Mother Goose Rhymes'' (1990) - Narrated by Roy & Karen Dotrice *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1990) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1990) - Narrated by Michael Gough *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1990) *''The Small One'' (1990) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main *''Aristocats'' (1990) - Narrated by Linda Gary *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' (1990) - Narrated by Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit *''Oliver & Company'' (1990) - Narrated by William Woodson *''The Little Mermaid'' (1990) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Ariel and the Mysterious World Above'' (The Little Mermaid) (1990) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Ariel and the Secret Grotto'' (The Little Mermaid) (1990) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Big Boy Turns Up the Heat'' (Dick Tracy) (1990) - Narrated by William Woodson *''Everything Comes Up Blank'' (Dick Tracy) (1990) - Narrated by William Woodson *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) - Narrated by Bernard Fox *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) - Narrated by William Woodson *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main *''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main *''The Magical Zoo'' (Minnie 'n Me) (1991) *''A Vacation Adventure'' (Minnie 'n Me) (1991) *''When We Grow Up'' (Minnie 'n Me) (1991) *''Rootin' Tootin' Rangers'' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) (1991) - Narrated by William Woodson *''Drumming Up Business'' (TaleSpin) (1991) - Narrated by William Woodson *''The Seeds of Victory'' (TaleSpin) (1991) - Narrated by William Woodson *''High Wave Robbery'' (Darkwing Duck) (1991) - Narrated by William Woodson *''The Rocketeer'' (1991) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Ariel's Christmas Under the Sea (1991) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *Aladdin'' (1992) - Narrated by Jim Cummings as the Peddler *''Adventure in the Cave of Wonders'' (Aladdin) (1992) - Narrated by Jim Cummings as the Peddler *The Sword in the Stone (1992) - Narrated by Hamilton Camp *''One Magical Christmas'' (Beauty and the Beast) (1993) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Iago Returns'' (Aladdin) (1994) - Narrated by Corey Burton as the Peddler *''The Lion King'' (1994) - Narrated by Robert Guillaume as Rafiki *''Far from the Pride Lands'' (The Lion King) (1994) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''The Brightest Star'' (The Lion King) (1994) - Narrated by James Earl Jones as Mufasa *''Toy Story'' (1995) - Narrated by Tracy Fraim *''Pocahontas'' (1995) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Listen With Your Heart'' (Pocahontas) (1995) - Narrated by David Ogden Stiers *''The Spirit of Giving'' (Pocahontas) (1995) *''101 Dalmatians'' (1996) - Narrated by Russi Taylor as Nanny *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) - Narrated by David Ogden Stiers as the Archdeacon *''The Original Story of Winnie the Pooh'' (1997) - Narrated by Long John Baldry *''Mary Poppins'' (1997) - Narrated by Karen Dotrice as Adult Jane Banks *''A New Hope'' (Star Wars) (1997) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''The Empire Strikes Back'' (Star Wars) (1997) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''Return of the Jedi'' (Star Wars) (1997) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''Flubber'' (1997) - Narrated by Corey Burton *''Hercules'' (1997) - Narrated by Danny DeVito as Philoctetes *''Simba's Pride'' (The Lion King) (1998) - Narrated by Miguel Ferrer *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) - Narrated by Hayden Panettiere as Dot *''Mulan'' (1998) - Narrated by June Foray as Grandmother Fa *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) - Narrated by Steven Weber *''Tarzan'' (1999) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'' (2000) - Narrated by Corey Burton *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''Aladar's Adventure'' (Dinosaur) (2000) - Narrated by Tim Curry 2000–present read-along book-and-CD titles include: *''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) - Narrated by Peter Dennis *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) - Narrated by Steven Weber *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (2001) - Introduction narrated by Corey Burton/Narrated by Mary D'Arcy *''The Little Mermaid'' (2001; new edition, 2013) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''The Lion King'' (2001) - Narrated by Robert Guillaume as Rafiki *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001; new edition, 2012) - Narrated by Dom DeLuise *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (2002) - Introduction narrated by Roy Dotrice/Narrated by Christopher Plummer *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2002) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Tarzan'' (2002) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) - Narrated by Corey Burton *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) - Narrated by Matt Frewer *''The Jungle Book 2'' - unknown *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) - Narrated by John Hurt *''Brother Bear'' (2003) - Narrated by Graham Greene *''The Incredibles'' (2004) - Narrated by David Jeremiah *''Mary Poppins'' (2004) - Narrated by Karen Dotrice as Adult Jane Banks *''Aladdin'' (2004) - Narrated by Jim Cummings as the Peddler *''The Lion King 1 1/2'' (2004) - Narrated by Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *''Home on the Range'' (2004) - Narrated by David Jeremiah *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Chicken Little'' (2005) - Narrated by David Jeremiah *''The Wild'' - (2006) *''Cars '' (2006) - Narrated by David Jeremiah *''Curse of the Black Pearl'' (Pirates of the Caribbean) (2006) - Narrated by Diedrich Bader *''Dead Man's Chest'' (Pirates of the Caribbean) (2006) - Narrated by Diedrich Bader *''Cinderella'' (2006; new editions, 2010 & 2012) - Narrated by Stephanie Stearns *''Enchanted'' (2007) *''At World's End'' (Pirates of the Caribbean) (2007) - Narrated by Diedrich Bader *''Ratatouille'' (2007) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) - Narrated by David Jeremiah *''Cinderella: A Heart Full of Love'' (2010) *''Toy Story 2'' (2010) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2010) *''Toy Story'' (2010) *''Mickey's Spooky Night'' (2010) - Narrated by Chris Smith *''Platypus Power!'' (Phineas and Ferb) (2011) - Narrated by Rob Paulsen *''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) *''Cars 2'' (2011) *''Bambi'' (2011) *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''Secret of the Wings'' (2012) *''Tangled Ever After'' (2012) *''Toy Story Toons: Small Fry'' (2012) *''Cars: Air Mater'' (2012) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) *''Monsters University (2013) *Once Upon a Princess'' (Sofia the First) (2013) *''Jake Saves Bucky'' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) (2013) *''Peter Pan'' (2013) *''Frozen'' (2013) *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' (Star Wars Rebels) (2014) *''Big Hero 6'' (2014) *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (2015) *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (2015) *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' (2015) *''Inside Out'' (2015) *''Olaf''s Night Before Christmas'' (2015) *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (2016) *''Zootopia'' (2016) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2016) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2016) *''Finding Dory'' (2016) *''Thor'' (2016) *''Iron Man 2'' (2016) *''Moana'' (2016) *''Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' (2017) *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' (2017) *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2017) *''Cars 3'' (2017) *''Iron Man'''' Trilogy'' (2017) *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (2017) *''First Day of Rule'' (Elena of Avalor) (2017) *''Olaf's Frozen Adventure'' (2017) *''Coco'' (2017) *''Adventures in Puppy-Sitting'' (Puppy Dog Pals) (2017) *''Thor Double Feature'' (2017) *[[Woo-oo!|''DuckTales: Woo-Oo!]] (2018) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' (2018) *''The Avengers'' (2018) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (2018) Trivia *The following cassettes have an altered end message: **In The Lion King, Rafiki says, "And that, my dear listeners, is the end of my story. If you would like to hear it again, just turn the tape over. It will be exactly the same on the other side. Bye for now." **In Aladdin, the Peddler (voiced by Jim Cummings) says, "Well, my friends, that is the end of the story. And you can be sure that everyone, except Jafar and Iago, lived very happily ever after. In fact, it is said that Aladdin's genie still roams free to this very day, but no one knows for sure. If you would like to hear the story again, all you need to do is turn the tape over. All is the same on the other side. Until we meet again, farewell." Then Abu says, "Bye-bye." **In Aladdin: Adventure in the Cave of Wonders, Jim says, "That was the end of the tale. If you would like to hear it again, all you need to do is turn the tape over. All is the same on the other side. Until we meet again, farewell." **In Aladdin: Iago's Return, Corey Burton says, "That was the end of the story. I hope you liked it. If you would like to hear it again, just turn the tape over. That's all." **In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Roger says, "Well kids, that's it, it's over, finished, kaput! So if you want to listen to the tape again, just turn it over. Okay? See you later. Brbrbrbrbrbr!" **A couple of titles alter the normal end message a bit. In Oliver and Company, William Woodson says "That was the end of the story. If '''you'd like to hear it again, just turn the tape over." In Talespin: Drumming Up Business, Woodson says, "That was the end of the story. If you wish to hear it again, just turn the tape over." **In The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Archdeacon says, "That is the end of our story. If you would like to hear it again, just turn the tape over." **In Hercules, Phil says, "That was the end of the story. If you want to hear it again, just turn the tape over." This is the last cassette to use this message. *''Monsters, Inc. is the only CD Read-Along to use a bonus material at the end, "A Word or Two, About a Word of Two," a message that mentions the word "Ball," and its many uses. *Ratatouille'' was the last Read-Along to have narration by Roy Dotrice. *''Treasure Planet'' was the last Read-Along to have narration by Chuck Riley. Gallery Disneybookrecordback00.png|Back cover of 1965-1967 record editions Disneybookrecordback01.jpg|Back cover of 1967-1974 record editions Disneybookrecordback02.jpg|Back cover of 1976 Golden record editions disneybooktapeback14.jpg|Back cover of 1976 Golden tape editions (70s prints) Disneybooktapeback04.jpg|Back cover of 1976 Golden tape editions (early 80s prints) Disneybookrecordback03.jpg|Back cover of 1977-1982 record editions Disneybooktapeback01.jpg|Back cover of 1977-1982 tape editions Disneybooktapeback07.jpg|Back cover of 1980s Disney Songtape lyric books (Mickey Mouse Disco edition) Disneybookrecordback04.jpg|Back cover of 1977-1980 Peanuts record editions Disneybooktapeback11.jpg|Back cover of 1977-1980 Peanuts tape editions disneybookrecordback09.jpg|Back cover of 1979-1983 Star Wars record editions Disneybooktapeback05.jpg|Back cover of 1979-1983 Star Wars tape editions Disneybookrecordback06.jpg|Back cover of 1981-1986 Buena Vista record editions (Gremlins version) disneybooktapeback15.jpg|Back cover of 1981-1986 Buena Vista tape editions (Star Trek version) disneybooktapeback16.jpg|Back cover of 1984-1986 Buena Vista Read-Along tape editions (Rainbow Brite version) Disneybookrecordback08.jpg|Back cover of 1984-1986 Discovery Series record editions Disneybooktapeback03.jpg|Back cover of 1984-1986 Discovery Series tape editions Disneybookrecordback07.jpg|Back cover of 1985-1986 record editions disneybooktapeback13.jpg|Back cover of 1985-1987 tape editions Disneybooktapeback02.jpg|Back cover of 1987-1990 tape editions Disneybooktapeback06.jpg|Back cover of 1987-1990 Buena Vista tape editions (ALF version) Disneybooktapeback10.jpg|Back cover of 1987-1988 Discovery Series tape editions Disneybooktapeback08.jpg|Back cover of 1987 "Your Favorite Fairy Tales" tape editions Disneybooktapeback09.jpg|Back cover of 1991-1992 tape editions (Disney Audio Entertainment version) disneybooktapeback18.png|Back cover of 1992-1995 tape editions (Walt Disney Records version) disneybooktapeback12.jpg|Back cover of 1991 Disney Afternoon read-along tape editions disneybooktapeback17.jpg|Back cover of 1991 Christmas read-along editions External links *Walt Disney Records' Read-Alongs page *MouseVinyl Read-Alongs Listing Category:Books Category:Disney Read-Along books